Incomplete
by SpencerReidFan89
Summary: AU! What if Josie didn't come back the way that she did in conclusions what if they are still looking for an answer? how will Lucas, Corinne and Vaughn feel about trying to get her back after trying almost everything!, Mostly Lucas centric!


_**Incomplete**_

_Disclaimer : I know I don't own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High! nor do I own the fabulous Michael Seater ( sighs, if only!)._

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

If only I could bring her back somehow, this all my fault! I should have stopped her!, Snap out of it man!, she's already gone. Now, you need to concentrate on getting her back! What if I...no, that

wouldn't work...I could ...no, impossible!... Wait, what if the most far fetched theory could do it. According to all of my research and every possible theory that has ran through my mind, this seems logical!

If the power of thought could control travel through the wormhole, okay...here goes. Bring Josie back , bring Josie back...

__

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete 

So is this it? I have done every possible thing I could do!, maybe I'll just sleep on it. This past year, I have tried to move on but I couldn't make myself do it. I feel like the world is just passing me by

and that I am forever going to be stuck feeling like this. I feel so numb, so numb to the point where I don't care what happens to me. Everybody has given up, maybe I should too. I felt terrible when Josie

disappeared, that was the day my world ended.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

"Lucas!", Corinne shouted my name and her and Vaughn started coming towards me. She spoke my name again, this time softer. Like she was consoling a child, " Lucas, are you ok?, your still not

thinking of ways to get her back are you?, She's _Gone_ Lucas. She's not coming back!, you have to move on! She wouldn't want you to be living like this!" After she said that, something inside me

snapped, I felt myself getting angry and the words started coming out and I was powerless to stop them, " How do you know she's gone?, How do you know that she wouldn't want me to miss her and

be sad?, That's right, you don't know. You don't know all because of Vaughn's delightful Father, Victor!"

Suddenly I felt a hard, rapid pressure, as Vaughn's fist collided with my jaw. " How dare you make this about my father, don't blame him for your miserable, pathetic waste of a life. It's not his fault

that Josie was too curious for her own good. She should have minded her own business and then maybe everything would be like it was!" Vaughn looked like he had been electrocuted, and was still in the

processing it and then, with a small hint of sadness and regret in his eyes, he immediately turned around and slowly walked away.

"You aren't the only one that's hurting Lucas, think about that the next time you try put the blame on someone else for what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault but her own. She decided to go in the

wormhole, not me, not you, not Vaughn, Marshall, Z or anyone else. You have to understand that!" and with that Corinne walked away and followed Vaughn.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete **_

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go 

After nursing my sore jaw, on which a purplish bruise is already starting to form, I went to my room. My room has an unfamiliar empty feeling ever since Marshall's parents pulled him out after Josie's

disappearance. Almost half the students got pulled out. My parents even asked me if I wanted to go home.Obviously, I said no. Now I know that I said no for a reason. She needs to be found, and I am

the one to do it. I have tried everything, sometimes I want to move on like everyone else and I don't want to feel the hurt and the pain that comes with missing her.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Why can't I move on? Why can I be strong like everyone else? Well, here it is... I'm totally, head over heels in love with her. Not just the innocent little crush, Love. It's the: can't eat, can't sleep,

reach for the stars over the fence, world series kinda thing. There, I said it, I admitted it to myself!, I am in love with a girl, one who isn't even here.

I can't stand feeling like this, I just want to let it go like everyone else. I know that I can't! It's like a nagging feeling inside my gut that is telling me "don't give up!". I have to keep looking, searching for

a way to get her back here. If I don't, no matter what I do, no matter what anyone says to me, no matter if any other girl loves me the way that I love her... If I don't find her, all I'll ever feel is,

_**Incomplete**_

_Thanks for reading!, the song I used was "Incomplete" by the Backstreet Boys. Please feel free to review!, constructive criticism is welcome:)_


End file.
